phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Rodeo
|image = |caption = Phineas and Ferb doing the robot dance with a robot bull in their rodeo. |season = 2 |production = 229B |broadcast = 96 |story = |writer = May Chan |storyboards = |ws = Kaz Joe Orrantia |directed = Jay Lender |us = June 11, 2010 |international = April 24, 2010 (Disney XD UK & Ireland) June 25, 2010 (Disney Channel Australia and New Zealand) |xd = March 6, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "The Lizard Whisperer" }} Phineas and Ferb build a robotic rodeo in the backyard. Candace tries to prove she can focus so she can go to a concert with Stacy. Doofenshmirtz stalls to finish his entry into the Inator Creator competition. Episode Summary Isabella comes by to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, but they haven't thought of anything yet. Phineas asks her if there was any patches her Fireside Girls troop need, and looking through the list, she sees one for rodeo clowns. They then decide to have a backyard rodeo with mechanical bulls. Meanwhile, Major Monogram tells Perry about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting up for an evil gathering, and he's asked to infiltrate it to see what's going on. Candace and Stacy are getting ready to go to a Tiny Cowboy concert, except Stacy tells Candace she can't go with her because her mom thinks Candace is too flighty and unfocused from time to time, and should go with someone more mature. Her point is proven when Candace gets distracted when she hears the boys working outside. However, Candace says she can fake being mature long enough for her to go to the concert with Stacy and reminded her of the time when she faked being Irish for a week. Stacy gives Candace some glasses to make her appear more mature. At the same time, she tells Candace to try to resist the urge to bust her brothers, because that's what makes her flighty and unfocused. Candace is aware of this responsibility to suppress the urge, as evidenced with her mom reminding herself that "Cake is a sometimes food." Meanwhile, at the Quantity Inn, the second annual Inator Creator contest has started, and they welcome the champion, Rodney, who shows off his belt. Doofenshmirtz plans to win this year with a greater inator (not a grater inator). Much to his annoyance, Perry shows up late when all the other animal agents showed up on time to be captured. He monologues to himself that his latest "Inator" machine isn't even finished, and has only brought a fog machine to add pizazz to the presentation. He then realizes he can fog out the competition to buy himself some time. The girls head over to persuade Dr. Hirano that Candace is mature to go the concert with Stacy, but she keeps getting distracted by her thoughts of busting her brothers. Doofenshmirtz uses his fog machine to give himself more time to prepare, but it fogs up all of downtown, including the boys' rodeo. They decide to incorporate it into their rodeo rather than call it off. Eventually, Candace can't suppress the urge any more and tells Linda what the boys are up to. She leads Stacy and both moms to the backyard which takes much longer due to the fog. Back at the "Inator Creator" contest, Doofenshmirtz is finishing his machine when Rodney unveils (and uses) his Fog-Clearer-inator. Needing more time, he decides to head to the agent containment unit and throw a plan for Perry and the other agents to escape. They form an animal ladder so Perry can climb out, then he swings them out of the unit. They then proceed to fight all of the other scientists and destroy all the inators except Rodney's, which is basically a giant fan. While Candace is trying to find the backyard in the fog, Buford's bull has gone haywire. Seeing the red balloon, he tells the kid to release it. He refuses until the crowd yells at him to do so. The bulls buck off all their riders and chase the red balloon, dragging the entire rodeo along with them. When the fog finally clears, Candace is late as usual in busting them. Dr. Hirano tells her she can go to the concert due to her determination to bust her brothers. Doofenshmirtz finally finishes his new invention - the Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator, and smashes his fan. He wins by default, with no remaining inventions. The belt was smashed in the agent brawl, but the host gives Heinz a red balloon, the same one the kid from the rodeo released. He decides to name him Balloony II, but the mechanical bulls charge him upon holding the balloon. Perry returns home, and Isabella leaves to wash her hair due to the fog making it frizzy. Songs *''Robot Rodeo (song)'' *''Izzy's Got The Frizzies'' End Credits A repeat of Izzy's Got the Frizzies. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Doofenshmirtz: By default! my favorite way to win! Background Information * Listed on the ToonZone.net forums and the Disney Channel TV schedule. * All of the agents' fedoras (except Peter The Panda and a racoon agent) are darker like Perry's. * This is Dr. Hirano's first extended dialogue in the series. *This is the longest an episode (along with The Lizard Whisperer) has been delayed from Disney XD to Disney Channel. Continuity *L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. returns, along with Doof's rival, Rodney. ("Nerdy Dancin'") *Peter the Panda is one of the captured agents, and he is the only agent who is wearing a light fedora. ("It's About Time!") *Doofenshmirtz calls the red balloon Balloony II. ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Candace can't hold her obsession with the boys any longer again. ("Hip Hip Parade") *Candace wears glasses again. ("Flop Starz") Allusions *The inator creator convention is held at the Quantity Inn, a parody of the Quality Inn chain. *Sesame Street: Linda repeats a mantra of "Cake is a sometimes food", a parody of a song sung by Hoots the Owl to Cookie Monster, "A Cookie is a Sometime Food." *Linda's scene with the cake may also be a reference to her voice actress's time as the host of "The Biggest Loser." *The Great Escape: Perry bounces a baseball against the wall of the containment trap, just like in the movie. *Jimmy Neutron: The cows poop nuts and bolts, like Goddard. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz